


Valtteri's lessons in porridge

by Fabjens



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabjens/pseuds/Fabjens
Summary: Valtteri bottas teaches other drivers how to make his signature dish - porridge.
Relationships: Valtteri bottas &stoffel vandoorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Valtteri's lessons in porridge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by valtteri bottas and stoffel insta story's.
> 
> Valtteri said how he has his porridge in his beyond the grid podcast episode. The porridge recepie is from BBC good food albeit doubled up. By the looks of s toffels pic I guessed cinnamon but could be wrong. Everything else is a figment of my imagination.

Stoffel wanted porridge for breakfast, he just wasn't that good at making it. Not that it stopped him trying,and try he did.  
Valtteri bottas on the other handis very good at making it and its commen knowledge that he has it virtually every breakfast, he's known as the porridge king for a reason.

Stoffel made his porridge the way he normally does, adding some cinnamon on top. It wasn't the best he'd ever done but still decided to post it to his insta story, tagging valtteri into it so he could see it. What he hadn't expected was his friends replying with the offer to ring him so he could explain how to make porridge, He did have a little giggles at the #rocketsience tag.He didn't think porridge was that complex he could think of other things that were.

Just after lunch that day valtteri got a phone call from stoffel,

"erm ... Hi valtteri, it's stoffel, can i ask you for a favour please "

"Sure" was valtteri responded " I take it, it has something to do with your porridge post earlier? "

"Yes, jenson, n ando, and my mum have been bombing me with messages about weather I'm eating propperly. It's getting annoying."

Valtteri thought for a second before inviting stoffel over for a lesson the next morning, at 8.30. There was an eager yes from the other man. Before they hung up valtteri asked what his favourite toppings were, in which the response was cinnamon. 

Stoffel got up earlier than normal the next day slightly nervous about that days lesson and decided to go for a quick run round Monaco, getting a quick shower grabbing his phone keys and some cinnamon even though Val said he didn't need to. He walked the 10 mins to vials place, grabbing some coffee on the way, arriving bang on half eight.

Valtteri opened the door and let him in, stoffel offering one of the coffees in his hand which Val accepted kindly while leading stoffel into the kitchen. When stoffel entered he noticed an array of ingredients on the kitchen countertop along with a pan on the stove. He thought that porridge was harder than what he had believed. Val smiled at the look on the other man's face when he saw what was waiting for him. 

"Erm what's all that " stoffel asked nervously 

"Most is just how I like my porridge you don't have to use it all, although you are going to make the porridge itself though. With my help, should be pretty straight forward." Valtteri said

"Ok, just as long as I don't poison Mercedes best driver, don't fancy telling something like that to toto. I might not get back to f1 if that happened " stoffel said nervously 

Val smiled bad told him he'd be fine and that he was wanting to help. Stoffel smile, then his stomach grumbles loudly making them both laugh, sounds like we best get started.

Valtteri got a pan and places it on a set of scales whilst turning a hob ring on. He turned to stoffel and asked him to put 100g of porridge oats into the pan explaing that its 50g per person. When stoffel had done that, he handed hip a jug and told him to put in 700 ml of water. You can use milk, water or a mix of the two, Just add a pinch off salt. It's 350ml of water to 50g of oats, Valtteri explains. 

Stoffel puts the pan on to the hob and gets handed a spoon it needs to boil for 4-5 mins.it needs to be stirred regular or it will stick. As the porridge was cooking they ended up talking about their recent races and how annoying the sound of formula e cars are, making sure they kept stirring the porridge. 

After 5 mins valtteri checked the porridge showing the other man how it was perfect. Stoffel smiled as he took the porridge off the heat and valtteri got2 bowls and spoons and st off split the porridge equally between the two bowls and watched as valtteri added a spoon of almond butter, Forrest fruits, nuts and seeds. Stoffel went simple with just some cinnamon on his. They went and ate at the table now discussing which sounds better a formula e car or a rally car not really agreeing on which was best. After cleaning up stoffel thanked valtteri for the lesson, promised to try and eat more porridge and let Fernando he was eating fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos


End file.
